The present invention refers to a solid light and mouldable cosmetic product in particular for make-up.
Solid make-up products, used mostly with the purpose of enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the epidermis, are generally made up of a set of powders (solid phase), that are bound by a group of substances, generally organic ones (binder phase), in order to attain the cohesion of the components so as to make them suitable for the applications, while providing at the same time the adherence of the coating and possibly curing principles to the epidermis.
Due to the strongly dissimilar nature of the solid and binder phase, from a chemical-physical point of view, and for the need to obtain the desirable make-up effect during its applications, the balance of the components is generally unstable and it strongly conditions both the preparation technologies as well as the presentation effects, by making it essential to use supports, thus causing the impossibility to handle directly the products and therefore making an external element (for instance brush, puff, etc.) essential for taking it and for its even distribution.
In the same way there is a difficulty in reaching certain locations of the epidermis with a risk to put in contact particularly sensitive regions with the materials forming the make-up.
An object of the present invention is to provide a make-up product that is light and easily applicable.
Another scope of the present invention is to provide a make-up product that is mouldable at will during the stage of production.
An additional scope of the present invention is to provide a resistant make-up product that can be used directly without any applicator.
According to the present invention, these and other objects are attained by means of a solid make-up product comprising: from 10% to 90% of a powder phase; from 1% to 30% of a binder phase; from 40% to 90% of a water phase; from 1% to 50% of an absorbing polymer; said absorbing polymer is chosen so that said make-up product, after drying, has a specific weight comprised between 0.3 and 0.7.
Such objects are also attained by means of a solid make-up product comprising: from 10% to 90% of a powder phase; from 1% to 30% of a binder phase; from 40% to 90% of a water phase; from 1% to 50% of a polymer of the allyl methacrylate family.
In addition such objects are attained by means of a preparation process for a solid make-up product comprising the stages: to prepare a powder phase; to prepare a binder phase; to prepare a phase water; to mix said powder phase and said binder phase so as to form a first compound; to mix said first compound with said water phase so as to form a second compound; to place said second compound into a porous container for a pre-established time; to dry the compound thus obtained in an oven for a time necessary to form a reticulated solid mass; to give shape to the product by means of appropriate cutting means in order to obtain the desired shapes.
Owing to the present invention it is possible to provide a bulky solid make-up product that because of the particular nature of its formulation gives the advantage to provide the components with consistency, compactness and lightness due to the low specific weight and as a consequence an extreme mouldability of the finished products, thus facilitating the operations of application on the epidermis and the topically repeated use for possible touch-ups. It results easily mouldable by means of cutting operations, thus allowing to obtain appropriate shapes so that it can be used without any applicator, and directly by handling it. For instance it could be shaped in bars, sticks, pyramids, ovoids and in other functional shapes for its direct use, thus offering at the same time the advantage to design packagings that are not conditioned by the relative embrittlement of the product any more. In particular the products can acquire any shape that one can imagine for use and decoration functionality, as compared with the products that are currently in use.